1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure and the fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to an embedded electronic component structure and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An embedded electronic component structure is a multiple stacked package (MSP), wherein an electronic component is embedded in the substrate thereof made of specific dielectric and resistance material or an organic glass fabric.
In order to provide a larger space within a limited substrate area for enhancing the integral electronic component function, depending on a practical application and the circuit characteristic and the demand of the module, one of substrate materials with different dielectric coefficients and different resistances is chosen and active/passive electronic components, such as capacitor, resistor or high-frequency transmission wire, are embedded in the substrate, so that the integral performance of the component can be advanced by means of shortening the circuit layout, lowering the quantity of the employed electronic components in surface mount mode and decreasing the signal transmission distance. The above-mentioned package structure is advantageous in reducing process and testing cost of the product using the package structure, lowering the number of solder contacts, increasing the integral electrical high-frequency respond of the electronic component and advancing the precision and reliability of product packaging.
However, the combining strength between the electronic components embedded in the substrate and the package structure is likely insufficient in the prior art, which often causes a delaminate or fracture problem, and the production yield is accordingly reduced along with an increasing manufacturing cost.